


Do You Think of Me?

by CapNstuff



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, F/M, Finger Sucking, Fluff and Smut, Mando'a Language (Star Wars), Masturbation, No helmet, Oral Sex, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pedro Pascal - Freeform, Planet Mandalore (Star Wars), Post-Star Wars: The Clone Wars, Rating: M, Reader-Insert, Rough Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Soft Din Djarin, Squirting, Touch-Starved Din Djarin, Tumblr Prompt, Vaginal Fingering, razor crest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:53:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29095317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapNstuff/pseuds/CapNstuff
Summary: “do you think of me when you touch yourself?”
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You
Kudos: 92





	Do You Think of Me?

You had completely lost track of time, your mind hazy from the pleasure rising in your stomach. It had been such a long day without the Mandalorian around. He had been tracking a bounty and told you it would only take a few hours and that he would be back by sunset. 

Well, it was way past sunset, and it was way into the night. You knew you shouldn’t worry unless it's been a full 24 hours like he had told you in the past. But, it was hard when you wanted him back into your arms. The child was already asleep in his hammock, probably softly snoring and snuggled into a blanket. 

You had decided to stay up and wait for him, your mind going off into thinking he may have been stabbed or worse. For precaution and to let your mind be at ease, you stayed up and waited for him. It had probably been about four hours before you realized just how bored you were. You had tried anything and everything to entertain yourself, but nothing would prevail, and you definitely didn’t want to wake up the kid. 

You had taken it upon yourself to walk into the Mandalorian’s bedroom. You knew that this would be a mistake—a terrible mistake. Even if you were gone by the time he got back, he would know that you were rummaging around. He always just knew. But you couldn’t help it. It was like something was drawing you in, whether it was the fresh smell of his clothes or the curiosity of if he had little knick-knacks. 

The room was smaller than the cockpit; a small cot sat in the corner along with a little nightstand. Your eyes move to the other side of the room, where there was just enough space for a dresser. The room was pretty bare and empty, minus a few items like vibroblades and gear. 

However, something caught your eye as it gleamed against the light of the room. On top of his bare dresser was a shiny silver necklace. One that looked like a beast of some sort thag was molded from metal. You knew it was Mandalorian, maybe even from Mandalore itself. 

A smile reaches your face as your fingers trail the edges of the necklace. It felt cool to the touch; it looked important, as though there was some meaning behind it. You let your fingers run along the string attached to it and pick it up, placing it right over your head. 

You thought about him, the Mandalorian. You thought about his stoic nature and deep voice that always made you shudder. You thought about his light chuckles and soft touches. You thought about the one time you were so close to him, the two of you stuck inside an enclosed space as you hid from imps. 

Maker—you remember that day vividly, it was ingrained into your brain. You remember the breaths that fuzzed through the modulator. You remember the way your heart beat out of your chest just being so close to him.

You could practically feel his body pressed up against yours, your head almost touching the cool beskar. You could feel his chest heave up and down, his arms wrapped around you out of instinct. The closet was stuffy and hot, your mind seemingly fuzzy from his close proximity. 

You could feel yourself heat up at the thought, your body aching to get items of clothing off. You had to go sit onto his cot, just to try and get yourself to calm down.

But before you know it, you find the mounds of your breasts as you grope and grab. Your mind immediately wishing that your hands were his. You slip off your shirt in urgency, your hands reaching your nipples and teasing them by rolling them against your fingertips. 

His room overflows with your whimpers. The once quiet and quaint room now felt obscene and lust-filled. You almost felt... dirty, but it felt freeing. You felt alive. His scent was completely surrounding you, the musk smell of oak and leather. 

You feel your hand slide down your pants, and your finger goes to feel the slick that was already running down your lips. Quite quickly, you shoved your pants off of you with your panties down with it. So urgently, you had become desperate. You were whining and pleading. You wanted the sensations of him to satisfy you fully.

You fully insert a finger, your head rolling back at the feeling of some relief. You wished it was his finger. You wished it was his tongue that was pleasing you as you so desired. 

You didn’t hold back though, your finger moved in and out at an ongoing pace. Your moans were loud and high-pitched, probably echoing into the hallways of the ship. Your pussy was leaking, slick spreading onto the silky sheets. 

“Oh, Mando-”  
You were engrossed, so focused on what you were doing that you didn’t even hear the Mandalorian enter the Razor Crest. You didn’t hear him call your name, trying to find out where you were, either. 

“Where are you- oh.” He couldn’t find himself doing anything but stare right at you, at your very naked body. Your fingers were plunged deep into your cunt, your thighs slightly glistening from the amount of slick. He could feel his cock twitch at sight. You looked beautiful—utterly divine as you laid across his own cot, pleasuring yourself to oblivion.

His modulated voice made you go still, and the fingers lodged into your cunt grew stiff. You tried to hide yourself immediately and grabbed a fist full of the sheets to cover yourself. You tried to think of something—anything—to say, but your mind was blank. 

What didn’t help either was that all you could see was his visor. You could tell that his gaze was locked onto yours, but you couldn't point out an expression. Your mind raced to think of what was going to happen now. Now that he had caught you red-handed in the middle of pleasuring yourself on his bed, in his room. You had just gotten to know him, to let him trust you.

“That’s my necklace.” Your heart plummets as you realized that you still had it on. You hadn’t meant to keep on nor pleasure yourself with it on. Sudden embarrassment flooded your whole body, and you couldn’t even get your mind to speak. Dread then entered your chest as you thought about his creed. Had you broken some sort of Mandalorian code?

After staring at each other for long moments, you finally speak. “Oh.” You look down to see it right in the center of your chest. You try to let the covers shield you even more. “Oh. Mando, I’m so sor-”

“Do you think of me when you touch yourself?” His head cocked to the side in amusement while he watches you squirm at the question. You definitely didn’t hide the surprised expression on your face either, which prompted a deep chuckle to rise in his throat. 

“Because I think about you, cyare. I think about you as a pump my cock in my hands. I pretend it’s your tight pussy sometimes, cyare. Tell me. Tell me if you think of me.”

Your pussy clenches at the thought of the Mandalorian thinking of you as he touched himself. You could picture it, even. You could picture his breath hitching and low grumbles escaping his throat as he thrust his cock between his hands. You could picture him whispering your name in the depths of the night, wishing that his hands were your mouth.

“I think of you all the time. When-When I’m in the shower, I-I think of you. I push my fingers in and out wishing that it was your big-”

Your eyes widened at where he stood. You don’t know how you hadn’t noticed before, but he was much closer to you, now. He was halfway in the room, and it looked as though he wanted to be even closer. 

Your heart was beating a mile a minute as he continued to stare, not uttering a single word. You guess he didn’t need to, you didn’t know, but his mind was cluttered and loud. his chest was heaving up and down in anticipation. He didn’t know you wanted him as much as he wanted you. 

He was towering over you by now. His helmet tipped down so that it stared straight at your thinly covered body. 

“Do you want to come on my fingers or mouth?”  
Your eyes widened at his question, your pussy clenching at the thought. You imagined his fingers deep inside of you and filling every inch that you can’t. But you could also imagine his soft lips suck and lick your aching clit.

“Oh, sweet one, you want both? You want my mouth on you while my fingers spread out those pretty little lips?”

You don’t know how you’re alive at this point. He searched for any part of you that seemed hesitant, but he found none. He could see your eyes were clouded and dilated with lust. 

“I need an answer, cyare. I need to know if you’re okay with this.”

“Yes! Please, Mando, I need your fingers and your mouth.” He didn’t waste a single second as he flipped off the light, leaving the two of you completely in the dark. You could hear the fast movements of his gloves being torn off and the clunking of his helmet laying on top of the nightstand. 

Your body shivers at the feeling of his touch, his rough calloused hands feeling the crevasses of your hips. You could feel him move his head in between your legs due to the hair tickling your inner thighs. You could feel his breath fan up against your entrance, the sensation already cold from your wet cunt. 

“Fuck, I can smell you, cyar’ika. I can’t wait to taste you.”

You let out a whine from his fingers teasing your lips. He only entered his fingertips, letting you feel the fullness of his thick digits. Just as you thought he was going to fill you even further, he yanks out his fingers and stuffs them in his mouth. 

You could hear the obscene sounds as loud as day. His tongue was lapping, and his mouth, maker, his mouth. It was sucking every single drop of your wetness. Finally, he moaned, your heart stuttering at the pure sound of it without the helmet in the way.

“You taste so good, like fucking desert. I could leave my mouth on you for hours, cyar’ika.”

All you could do was whimper, all while whispering his name like a prayer. He let himself lick between your folds sliding up to swirl around your tender clit. Your hands grab onto his fluffy hair and pull, prompting him to gruff on your nerves. 

One hand is gripping the center of your hips that most likely left indents into your skin; the other was teasing your wet entrance. He continued to press open-mouthed kisses on your clit, making sure that you’re already writhing underneath him.

“Mando, please. I-I need you. Please, please,” he shushes you all while continuing to praise you in delicate whispers. You could even hear a language that you didn’t understand, most likely mando’a.

“What do you need, cyare? Just use your words.” A part of you wished you could see how he looked. You knew it would’ve been a magnificent sight to see his face hovering over your mound or his lips buried between your sensitive and quivering cunt. But that thought only ended there. You would never break his creed.

“I need your fingers! I need them, please. I need to be stuffed with your fingers.” He didn’t waste a single second as he plunged two fingers inside of you. Your back arched forward immediately into his fingers. You moan quite loudly; his fingers were more than you could ever imagine.

They were thick and full. They stretched you up in places you didn’t think could be reached. He started to pound his fingers into you, and you mewled, hands clutching his hair even tighter. 

The Mandalorian on the other hand was practically melting below you. Your pussy was warm and slick. Some of your juices leaked out and onto his hand. His fingers curled slightly into you with each pound, with each fuck. 

“You’re so good for me, sweet one. S-so fucking good.” When he went to attack your swollen clit, you would’ve sworn you blacked out right there. Everything just felt so good—your body just writhed for the feeling of him. 

“Stars, Mando. I-I, Maker, you feel good. Your fingers are s-so big and full.”

Your pussy clenched around his large fingers, prompting a low groan from his throat. He could feel your body reaching its limit, the way your thighs shook around his head, and your breath becoming more and more shallow. 

“I need you to cum on my mouth, yeah? I need to taste your sweet cunt.” You let out a whine when he took out his fingers, but when he moved his head, and his wet hot tongue delved straight into you, you were no longer complaining. He lapped and sucked, your body thrashing from the new impassioned touches.

His hand came to wrap around your torso and hold you in place. The lewd sounds of your pussy being ravaged only make him work even harder to feel your release on his tongue. You could feel that familiar coil start to build like lightning about to strike. Your hands gripped his shoulders, your nails leaving indents through his undershirt. 

His finger started to pinch and swirl against your nub. You screamed his name, over and over, your mind fuzzy with only the pleasures of him. Finally, everything came to a halt. Your body seized before everything crashing before you. Everything felt hot and firey, his tongue never ceasing to encourage you through your high. You could see stars all around you, and the feeling of pure bliss rested on your stomach.

“Oh, fuck, Mando.”

You had released everywhere—absolutely everywhere. It was scattered all over his cot, and the Mandalorian's face was dripping. He didn’t say a single word, and you thought you were done for. You hadn’t meant to cover his face with your juices. He was just that good. 

You open your mouth in surprise, you instantly feel like you have to apologize for your body’s reaction. He’s breathing so hard, and you couldn’t tell by the darkness of the room, but his eyes were wide and filled with lust.

“That was the hottest, most beautiful thing I have ever seen. If I can make you do that every time, I will.”

You couldn’t help but grin as large as you possibly could. You knew that what he just said was a promise, and you weren’t about to complain. His lips came up to connect to your forehead, the gentle feeling making you shiver with delight. 

After you calm down from your high, Mando pulls you forward and lets you lean on him, your head resting on his chest. You feel the beating of his heart, taking note of how fast it was going. 

Then, you remember that you still had his necklace on. Your hands go to reach the string and pull it off of your head, but you feel a hand stop you. He then intertwines his fingers with yours, giving a gentle squeeze. 

“Keep it. It looks good on you, cyar’ika.”


End file.
